No Sympathy For The Devil
by Kitsune3ksj
Summary: Kyo thought that the death of his mother had stopped haunting him. He thought that life was slowly getting better as he was living with Shigure and the others, but he will learn that he must pay …. For everything.
1. Chapter 1

-1NO SYMPATHY FOR THE DEVIL

Chapter 1

Summary: Kyo thought that the death of his mother had stopped haunting him. He thought that life was slowly getting better as he was living with Shigure and the others, but he will learn that he must pay …. For everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Akito sat idly in his room, sipping his herbal tea and awaiting his visitor. He slowly raised his head as he heard the door slide open. " Well if it isn't the monster's father."

" Akito-sama. " the man knelt down in front of him and touched his head gingerly to the wooden floor.

" I would like to make a request of you. I would like to know where my son Kyo is residing. You see, I have just received some mail that had been misplaced and it is addressed to him as well. It was a couple of letters and video's of his mother- before she died." Akito stood up from where he was sitting and put the small cup of tea on the table to the left of where he was sitting.

" I see. I thought you had disowned your boy. Last I heard, in your eyes he was responsible for his mothers death." Akito bent down taking a small pale had and lifting the man's head to meet his gaze. " Why on earth would you want to visit that murderous monster?"

The man paused at this and swallowed away the dryness in his throat. " Because Akito-sama…. Regardless of what Kyo has done in the past he is still my son. You see, I've been going through therapy. I want to love Kyo and even if I can't now… maybe I can in the future…he's my son, a father- a normal father should love his son."

Akito chuckled at this. " We are far from normal. We are far from the point of being helped. Even if we were, how do you think that that monster would take it, being back into your hands after you so thoughtlessly threw him to the wolves." Akito smiled as the mans' tears flowed down onto his fingers. " Although, I suppose I can understand why you would, but you must also understand that the cat is mine, no matter how dirty and useless it is, Kyo is mine. Tell me, did Kyo ever cry during his mothers death?"

The man would've tilted his head in question if it weren't still in Akito's grip. " No, I don't believe so. Come to think of it he didn't even blink." Akito feigned a painful moan and embraced the man before pulling him to stand up with him. " You poor child, having to bear your wife's death alone and I think Kyo must deserve some punishment for the pain he has caused. To not even be bothered with his own mothers death. To revel in the death of the one that gave you life, that is truly tragic."

The man started shaking, grasping his head. " he did, he killed her; he doesn't deserve life. He doesn't deserve love." It looked as though the man was slowly leaving reality, so Akito slapped his face and smirked.

"Look Kyo will pay, but not with death. No, there are things far worse than death. Although, Kyo will wish that he was when we are through with him. Kyo is residing with Shigure, you should go to him. Make him trust you. Have him go to your house and go through a bit of family reminiscence. Then, you have my permission to do what you will with the cat. However, be warned if you kill your only child, then there will be no hesitation for me killing you. Kyo is after all my animal. I will allow your vengeance, but not your disobedience. I think Kyo must also learn that happiness is only for those who earn it. What has he done other than cause others pain? No, the cat will learn it's place under my thumb. Now you, get out of my sight! Report back only after your son's sentence has played out." Kyo's dad had left the room and Akito had picked up the neglected tea cup from the table and locked at it, his eyes grew cold and angry as he looked at it the design of all the Zodiac animals were painted on the cup- all save for the cat. Akito's body shook with rage as he threw the cup at the wall, the remaining tea dripping down and onto the floor. Akito turned to retire for the night. " The cat's betrayal will never be forgotten."

Authors note: I have had this idea in my head for a while and yeah decided to put it up. Like it? Hate it?


	2. Chapter 2

**No Sympathy For The Devil **

Summary: Kyo thought that the death of his mother had stopped haunting him. He thought that life was slowly getting better as he was living with Shigure and the others, but he will learn that he must pay …. For everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Author's Note:

Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it. Trust me, there will be lots of Kyo torture. It's odd Kyo is one of my favorite characters, but I love torturing my favorite characters.... is that a little too morbid? I dunno.

Anyway, I'm thinking of stuff to do for other fics... if anyone has an idea for one let me know.

**Chapter 2 – Heart in knots**

Kyo and Yuki were doing their usual bickering at the table, while Shigure egged them on and Tohru sweat dropped. However, they abruptly stopped when a knock was heard at the door. Shigure didn't miss this chance to sing song and dance his way to probably scare the poor individual who was behind it. " I've got it!~" 

"Ch.... what an idiot." the dynamic duo replied.

As Shigure opened the door, his usual smile was quickly replaced with a frown. " You're...." Shigure paused as the surprise wiped over him, but he quickly got over it and replaced it with a his rather fake sincerity and yelled behind him. " My dear Kyo, you have an interesting visitor today! You should probably come to the door and greet him."

" Him?" Kyo questioned. He never received visitors and although there was a little anticipation wrestling in his mind, he didn't want to get up before finishing the lovely fish oriented dinner Tohru prepared. It was one of the few times he didn't have to put up with all the crap Yuki liked. " Just let them come in. They can sit at the table."

" Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Kyo was currently holding some tea. Hot tea. " Shigure, just let them in. What reason would I possibly have to need to be warned ab-" Kyo looked up, only to meet with the eyes of his father. He was so shocked and almost frightened that he dropped the cup of steaming tea he had all over him. " Dammit, dammit, dammit! Stupid fricken tea!"

" Ky-Kyo! Are you okay!" Tohru ran over to him picking up the cup that fell onto the floor. 

" Yeah, yeah....." Kyo pulled his shirt off and revealed a red mark from where the liquid had scalded his skin.

" Stupid cat..."

" Don't call me stupid... I was just surprised that HE came to visit." He began glaring at his father.

" I know you're angry at me son, I would be too. I don't expect you to forgive me from saying the awful things that I have said to you, but I hope that one day... we can maybe begin nurturing the relationship I have neglected." His father bowed down to him, raising his head he continued. " You see, I've been going through... therapy. Your mothers death affected me in more ways then I could have imagined. I've been getting better though and just recently I received some mail that had apparently gotten lost. It was a few letters addressed to me and you."

" From who?" Kyo questioned he didn't quite believe in his fathers ' honest' try at recovery, but he couldn't deny it either. He wanted so much in his heart for his biological father to see him as more than dirt stuck under his shoe. Maybe this was their chance.

" Your mother. Apparently she sent them just before she died. I was figuring we could read them together. She also sent some videos too. I figured in some strange way, that she could help us maintain some sort of relationship as well. She really did love you Kyo."

Kyo's father reached in his pocket and grabbed something. " Hold out your hand son." Kyo did as he was told and held out his hand. As his father removed his Kyo saw a little glass cat. It was orange and it had his name carved on the bottom of it. " She couldn't go to sleep or leave the house without having this with her." Kyo sighed and nodded, tears falling from his eyes. " So come Kyo, come to the old house and we'll be a family … if only for a short while."

" Okay..." Yuki and Shigure just looked at Kyo like was nuts. " I'll go... is tomorrow after school okay?" His father nodded and with that he bowed and took his leave.

" Kyo do you really think that this is a good idea? I mean how cold he was your whole life, he couldn't have just decided to change could he." Shigure looked deep into Kyo's eyes with a silent warning.

" I know, but if I don't believe... I'll regret it for the rest of my life. It's something I have to do." the two other zodiac members shrugged with a heavy sigh.

" Kyo, I'm sure everything will turn out fine. Just try your best and when you come back, we'll be waiting for you." Kyo smiled as Tohru stood up with determination and well.. probably lack of grace and smiled at him with her goofy smile.

" I'm looking forward to it."

_____________________________as the others lay asleep________________________

Shigure tip toed out of his room and over to the phone which was in the living room. He picked it up and dialed the one person, he was sure Kyo would need. " Hello Kazuma, guess who paid our kitty cat a visit today?"

" Shigure, it's awefully late. Don't you have better things to do my friend, like sleep." Kazuma yawned into the phone.

" It was him. He wants Kyo to visit him tomorrow for a little family reunion. He SEEMED genuine, but I find it hard to believe someone with that much hatred would change so much and call him out of the blue. Kazuma, you sense it too... something evil is at play here."

" I'll be over after I attend to my students tomorrow. Yes something is evil is at play Shigure and I don't want it hurting my son." With that the two hung up. Tomorrow was going to be a long day after all.


End file.
